Tactical systems, including vests, carriers, belts, cummerbunds, ballistic accessories (e.g., shoulder protection, pouches, abdomen protection, groin protection, leg protection, bicep/deltoid upper arm protection, etc.) and the like, are worn by a human or animal to protect against penetration to the body from ballistic projectiles and shrapnel from explosions, as well as to absorb the impact force caused by such threats. Conventional systems typically achieve a compromise at best, sacrificing at least one of performance, longevity, comfort, mobility, protection, and the like to attain another. It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.